Delicious
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Her pleasant fruity smell. Her round, gentle curves. Her smooth, glossy skin. Most of all, her sweet, intoxicating taste. Draco just can't stop thinking about her.


**Delicious**

 **Summary: Her pleasant fruity smell. Her round, gentle curves. Her smooth, glossy skin. Most of all, her sweet, intoxicating taste. Draco just can't stop thinking about her.**

 **A/N: Bonjour! Round 11 for the QLFC! I absolutely LOVED this round! This fic is written in an insanely dramatic, overdone, sappy style that I had so much fun with. It's all for comedic effect with a twist at the end that I hope isn't too predictable or confusing!**

 **Main prompt: Lyric "And all I can taste is this moment" from "Iris" by the GooGoo Dolls!**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **1\. (word) delicate**

 **6\. (word) blink**

 **8\. (word) determined**

 **I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to my friend Kirtana, who is crazy supportive of me and my writing and also ships this particularly strange pairing! I will also take the liberty of mentioning Priya, who constantly badgers me to write more and eagerly awaits my next fanfiction – I couldn't do this without you or your love!**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Draco Malfoy met her was in his third year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He'd spotted the beauty among her peers at the Slytherin table. She wore a bright green hue, reminiscent of the Slytherin colors but far more cheerful. She outshone the rest of her companions, both literally and figuratively. (He didn't know it then, but she'd been magically waxed before appearing at the table, which gave her skin extra smoothness and glow.)

It was an instant obsession. Draco wanted a taste.

The obsession lasted years. No matter how many girls flirted with him, batted their eyelashes, twirled their hair, he couldn't move on. Her glow, her perfection, her flawless figure, her immense beauty. And, most of all, that bright, bright green. Draco was completely determined to win her affections. She was the one for him, he just knew it.

* * *

Astoria was something else completely. Her perfume smelled like roses and the oceans something floral and fresh rather than fruity. She preferred royal purple, blush pink, and taupe over spring green. She was slender and svelte, lacking those fine round curves.

As much as Draco loved Astoria, that other girl would never leave his mind.

He could never give up on her. It wasn't quite love; not like his wife Astoria. This other girl, she was just an addiction. A beautiful, intoxicating addiction.

* * *

That obsession reignited when Draco was dragged into a Muggle store by Astoria, who was hunting for a new perfume.

She became all but a flurry of spritzed and scents. Draco was absolutely certain that she had sprayed every tester bottle in the store at least once. Chanel Coco Mademoiselle, Dior Hypnotic Poison, something that smelled of gardenia by Hermés with an unpronounceable name, Chloé Love Story, Calvin Klein Euphoria, everything had been analyzed and then evaluated by his completely clueless opinion.

It was when Astoria floated over to the shelves of Nina Ricci fragrances in their classic apple-shaped bottles that he stopped dead still.

They reminded him of his obsession.

(And, no, not Calvin Klein Obsession; all this perfume shopping had gotten to his head, and that fruity smell he remembered quickly transformed into an amalgamation of slightly less delicious vanilla and Oriental spices.)

Astoria was approaching him with quite of those apple-shaped bottles, ready to interrogate him about which scent was the best among them.

Draco could not handle this; those decorated and branded bottles reminded him far, far too much of the other girl, the obsession of which he didn't speak, the one he kept hidden from Astoria.

He couldn't handle seeing all of those bottle spritzed. Worst of all, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

After several hours of Astoria browsing the Muggle perfumes, Draco found one that smelled so very painfully of the girl in bright green; his obsession, as he had dubbed her.

He found that he couldn't even look at the bottle without thinking of her. He couldn't bear this; not one bit.

Unless...

An idea materialized in Draco's head. It was a strange, crackpot idea, one that could either help him get over her or just drown him deeper in his infatuation, he didn't know.

His mouth oddly dry and his hands shaking slightly, he picked up the bottle – the perfume inside was a hue of green so reminiscent of her that he could barely look at it – and brought it to Astoria.

"Here," he handed it to her, placing the bottle of something by Gucci back on the shelf from where she had picked it up. It would never be as good as the fragrance he was giving her now.

"DKNY Be Delicious?" Astoria cocked her head to the side, squinted at the tester bottle, and pursed her lips, which Draco knew meant that she was contemplating the option. She pulled a strip of paper from a box on the counter and spritzed some perfume onto it, then took a deep sniff. After a few more seconds of thinking, she smiled. "You're right, it smells amazing! Like green apples." Something twitched at her lips. "Your favorite fruit."

Draco smiled wryly. "Yes," he replied. "My favorite fruit."

* * *

Giving Astoria that perfume that smelled like the one he was totay infatuated was a really, really bad idea and a complete lapse of his judgement, Draco decided. He simply could not manage thinking of the other girl every time Astoria drifted by him in the halls of Malfoy Manor, planting a sweet, loving kiss on his cheek when their paths crossed.

But no amount of perfume could ever replace his beloved. It couldn't mask Astoria's stark differences. It couldn't make him forget that particular shade of bright green. Whereas Astoria Malfoy was the one he could always depend on, his lovely, idealized, adoring relationship, the slow but warm and bright burn of a candle flame, the girl in bright green was a passion, an obsession, a whirlwind romance that burned bright and hot like a fire on dry grassy fields but didn't last quite so long.

And yet this had persisted for so many years. Draco simply could not understand it. It was so unusual, such uncharted territory, and yet so clichéd. Confused, distraught, and dazed, Draco just couldn't let go. He wanted more.

* * *

It was official. He was done. Draco Malfoy could not bear this anymore. No, his infatuation was far, far too strong for that.

Whenever he shut his eyes, that bright, fresh spring green flashed for a moment, all that he could see. Whenever he took a quick inhale above his morning cup of espresso, that fruity smell came to mind first. Whenever he saw Astoria, he imagined her with that smell, in that color, of that taste, blessed with that curvy figure.

She was always there, lingering in the back of his mind. She drove him insane with passion, with lust.

Worst of all, Draco didn't even feel guilty; he still wanted her.

Which was why he took her out of the fruit basket and set her on the table.

Draco simply sat and stared at the green apple, the beautiful girl before him. He didn't blink; he couldn't. He wanted to memorize every last detail of her absolute perfection.

And then, slowly, carefully, his eyes watering from both prolonged exposure to air and the momentous decision he was taking, he took a slow bite from her delicate body.

She was all he could taste, all he could smell, all he could see. And that was when Draco knew he truly loved her, his beautiful green apple.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd scene! Yes I ship Drapple! ;) Was it any good? It was supposed to be ridiculous and melodramatic for comedic effect, did that come across? Review, favorite, PM, I'd love to hear your feedback!**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
